Wheat is a major food crop and ongoing genetic improvements in wheat productivity are critical for food security. Wheat has unique and complex qualities required for breadmaking that limit the rate of genetic gain in wheat breeding. Many proteins influencing the physical properties of wheat dough have been characterized but the key determinants of genetic variation in breadmaking quality have not been identified. Improved understanding of the molecular basis of genetic differences in breadmaking quality may allow more rapid development of high performing genotypes with acceptable end use properties and facilitate increased wheat production. Advances in molecular techniques provide new opportunities to identify the genetic and molecular basis of bread quality in wheat to enable more rapid progress in satisfying global food demand.